


Phantoms

by kristsune



Series: Firehouse au [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo is not having a good day, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and she does, domino is the best pupper, domino just wants to help, he hurts so much, mention of MCD, so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo experiences a variety of phantom pain, Domino just wants to help.





	Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in one of the chats mentioned Echo feeling phantom pain, and well, this just kind of happened.

Echo was curled up tight in bed. It was storming out, and his legs  _ hurt _ . The doctors called it phantom pain, but Echo couldn’t understand how it could be called “phantom” when it was so  _ real _ , and completely agonizing. 

He had his arms wrapped around his chest, holding onto the only thing he could reach, which was himself. Fives was at the station for at least another few hours, Echo didn’t have the energy to check what time it was to be more exact than that. 

He heard the door open behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief, Tup was back. He always knew how to make him feel better. He turned over carefully to be confronted with an empty doorway, when it all came crashing down. Tup was  _ dead _ . Lost the same day he lost his legs. 

Echo keened, as he curled back in on himself. He had managed to not cry all day, but he couldn’t stop the tears now. How could he forget Tup was dead. That he was gone forever. Tup was the light in Fives and Echo’s life, and it was snuffed out for good. 

Echo heard a soft whine, and felt movement at the edge of the bed. He managed to turn himself back over to see Domino looking at him with his ears down and sad eyes. Echo scrubbed his face, “I’m sorry, Domino.” Echo sniffled, “I’m kind of a mess today.” He tried to lay back down, only to hear Domino whine again.

He finally turned all the way over and reached towards her, she instantly licked then leaned into his hand. “You want to come up?” Rather than the back and forth they usually had about her getting up onto the furniture, she immediately jumped up and nuzzled under Echo’s arm. She gently bumped her head against his chin, before licking the tears off his cheeks. She finally settled, resting against Echo’s chest, which allowed him to hug her tightly without complaint. He buried his face in her fur as he mourned his dead lover.

After some time, Echo loosened his grip, and smoothed out her fur. She licked his face one more time for good measure, which caused Echo to give a watery smile. 

“Tup would have loved you.” he said as he scratched the top of her head, which she tilted at the confession. She nuzzled against his neck, before settling her head on his chest. 

\-------

Fives got home after long day at the station, luckily no lives lost, or even any serious injuries. The rain had stopped just a little while ago. He put his bag down, and went looking for Echo.

He found him, sitting up in bed, reading. His eyes looked a little red, like he had been crying, but he looked like he was doing better now. Echo’s hand was resting on Domino’s head, which was resting on Echo’s thigh.. She wagged her tail at Fives’ footsteps, but other than that, didn’t move from Echo’s side. 

“How are ya doin’?” Fives asked, as he leaned against the doorway.

Echo sighed, “I’m… Okay. A little better now, anyway.” He looked down at Domino, scritching her ears “Very glad for our rescue today.” 

Fives smiled as he sat down close on Echo’s other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and giving him a kiss on his temple, “Me too, Ey’ika, me too.”


End file.
